Yo Ho Ho and a Bottle of Milk
by TeddyBearTy
Summary: Foxy's keep a secret that only he knows about. Freddy, the others, and the manager have no clue about what kind of fox resided on the other side of those star covered curtains. But when he's in need of some milk, the others try to see what's going on with their pirate comrade. Will he be able to hide it from them? WARNING: Contains ABDL themes (ONESHOT)


**Hey guys!**

 ***everybody starts throwing plushies of the Nightmares at me***

 **Okay, okay, calm down everybody. I know you're all upset with me but let me explain myself.**

 ***stops***

 **Thanks. Now, as you all know, I have two fics that I could be working on right now BUUUUT I'm kind of at a wall with them. I have ideas for them both but I can't get any of them off the ground in order for it to work. As such, I have been on my DeviantART accounts (yes, I have two now) and have been posting pictures since then. Don't worry, I'll try my best to do more on here before school starts for me in less than a month.**

 **Oh and also, this is NOT in correlation to the Baby Games story or its soon-to-be-released sequel. It's just a story I thought up from the top of my head that is in a different AU.**

 **Now, ON WITH THEE TALE!**

 **I own NONE of the characters. Scott Cawthon does though.**

Foxy stayed reserved in the area of Pirate's Cove for the majority of the day. Freddy, Bonnie and Chica never seen the cove dweller leave his home until it was time to eat. The band respected that and let the captain be.

However, as time drew on, Foxy came out less and less. He would only come out for one of the three meals they had each day and barely spoke a word to the others about anything. Out of the four of them, the fox was the most talkative, sharing tales he had in his dreams and telling some of his father's old pirate stories before going back to the cove.

Something strange was going on and Freddy's band was hoping to find out.

After the work day had ended for the week and the last family had left the pizzeria with the manager, Chica crept towards the curtains of the pirate's quarters and called in her Texan accent.

"Foxy! Dinner's almost ready and ah was wondering if-"

"I be good lassie!" the fox interrupted. "Not hungry."

"Ya sure?" she asked uncertainly. "Ah made you yer favorite pizza! Anchovies!"

"I'm good."

The chicken frowned but nodded and left the curtains to join Freddy and Bonnie at one of the tables. She sat in her chair with the palms of her hands cradling her head as the bear and bunny turned to her with sad looks on their faces.

"No luck?" Freddy asked.

The cook shook her head. "Not even a little. He LOVES anchovies! Why would he miss out on it?"

"Maybe he's watching Peter Pan again?" Bonnie insisted. "Remember when we were little and Scott made us all our favorite pizzas but Foxy didn't leave the cove because he was in the middle of watching the movie."

"He doesn't watch that movie anymore..."

"Oh...right."

Freddy put a hand on Chica's shoulder. "Don't worry. We can always try again tomorrow."

She nodded as she got out of her seat and went into the kitchen while the other two band members stared at Pirate's Cove. What could Foxy be so occupied with to miss meals like this?

* * *

"Yargh! Blast me blind! It be Cap'n Foxy!"

Foxy was a regular pirate fox outside the curtains. He was an entertainer at best but since his attraction didn't get much attention anymore, he decided to make do with his free time and play like a little child again.

He redecorated the inside of his home to suit his liking. His walls were painted to represent the ocean on a clear sunny day. Boats of different varieties floated in the waters peacefully, some of them having small fishing rods coming out of them. He changed the wood flooring to carpeting so he can scoot around without his ankles hurting. His bed had been replaced with a huge brown crib and changing mat next to it.

The light bulb in his room that was suspended by a few loose wires had been fixed. It didn't dangle as much so it wouldn't hit anyone in the head when they came in. His props used for shows along with some pirate toys were put away in a treasure chest in the corner of the room near his bed.

The pirate himself was sitting on the soft baby blue carpet floor, wearing his favorite rubber ducky shirt, white socks, and a adult sized diaper around his waist. He was playing with a toy ship and two plushies; one of himself while the other was of the dreaded Grizzlebeard (aka Freddy).

"That be right me hardy!" the pirate bellowed, talking for the toy version of himself. "It be I! Cap'n Foxy! Ready ta take ye down with me sword and wits!"

"Blast!" The other plushie exclaimed. "I have me sword in the cleaners!"

"Then I be winnin' by default!" the plush Foxy cackled before pointing an imaginary sword at the toy Freddy. "Now, give me yer-"

Foxy stopped playing to the sound of his stomach growling. He dropped his toys and sighed. "Boy, I be so caught up with me playin', I didn't bother eatin'"

He crawled over to his mini fridge that stood a few inches from the curtain and hoped to the gods above that they was some milk left in there. He silently counted to three before opening it and frowning to see no sight of the creamy beverage. He groaned as he rubbed his hungry belly and stared into the empty fridge.

"Damn it...I knew I should have brought some milk in here when I was out last night."

He then closed the icebox and crawled over to the curtain, taking a quick peek to see his friends eating their pizzas. The pirate frowned as his stomach complained once more and an idea came to his head.

Quick as a wink, he crawled to his crib and reached through the bars. He tossed his blanket over and found his empty baby bottle waiting there. The pirate slowly pulled it out and dashed out of the curtains, scaring the wits out of Freddy, Bonnie and Chica.

The threesome shrieked and the leader of the band nearly choked on his sausage covered meal as Foxy ran past.

"Foxy!" the chicken beamed, glad to see that her friend was finally out and about.

"Where is he going in such a hurry?" Bonnie asked as the bear coughed a bit and swallowed what little bit of goodness was still in his mouth.

"I don't know." was Freddy's answer. "But we're gonna find out soon enough, come on guys."

And so, the band members got up and walked down the hallway, determined to find out what Foxy the Pirate was up to.

 **~I~I~**

Foxy shut the kitchen door with an overwhelmingly loud slam. He jumped a little in surprise but rubbed it off. He had a job to do.

He marched to the counter in the middle of the kitchen and placed his empty baby bottle there. The crimson fox then pulled the rubber nipple off of it but before he could head to the fridge, he heard a voice.

"Foxy! You in there?"

The pirate gulped to the sound of the guitarist's voice on the other side of the door and immediately opened the fridge, grab the milk, bottle and nipple while hiding under the kitchen sink. He was the smallest member of the Fazgang so fitting in there was no problem. Now, all he had to do was wait it out and he'll be home free.

In the meantime though...

He poured some of the white liquid into the bottle and capped it. He shook it and frowned a bit. It was really cold. He enjoyed warm milk more than anything but if he wanted that, he's gonna have to wait until Bonnie and probably the others leave.

Meanwhile, the band members stepped into the kitchen to see everything but the fridge in its proper state. The icebox was partially open and when Chica walked up to it and peered inside, she made a shocking discovery.

"Hey, where'd the milk go? Ah remember buyin' some a few days back."

"I don't know. The carton was close to the top when I poured some in my coffee this morning." Freddy stated.

The chicken crossed her arms. "It was probably Foxy. He would always tear the milk to shreds before any of us have a chance to get some."

She looked around and saw no hints as to where the fox had hid. The only clue that's running around in her head is that Foxy had never left the room. If only she can think of a way to get him out.

She snapped her feathery fingers as an idea popped into her mind.

"Well boys, ah think it's official. Foxy's not here." she said in a saddened tone before winking at her two companions. They winked back as Bonnie walked over to the acting chicken.

"Aw, don't be sad Chica." he said as the bear came up to his two friends.

"Yeah, he's probably in Pirate's Cove." their leader reasoned. "It's the only place we haven't checked."

Foxy's ears perked up at the mention of his beloved cove. None of the gang knew about the renovations he made to Pirate's Cove and if they see it, it will blow his secret. But if he left his hiding spot, he'll still get spotted. He sighed.

There was only one thing to do.

Run.

Before the three could leave the kitchen, the captain rushed out of the door, shocking the band.

"Foxy!" Chica cried as her and the boys rushed after him.

He zipped down the hallway and into his cove before the group could reach him. The fox was just too fast for him. He sighed in relief behind the curtains, causing him to let out the urine he didn't know he was holding.

On the outside of the star studded covering of the cove, Bonnie's ears twitched as he listened in on the trickling of the captain releasing the tension on his bladder. He then asked aloud.

"Is Foxy peeing?"

The fox blushed, ears flattening. Dang it...he shouldn't have done it so close to the entryway of the cove.

And now, they knew that he was just a dumb baby on the inside and out. A infant too big for regular cribs and diapers and rattles. An toddler surpassing their regular age limit. WAY past the age limit.

An adult baby.

He whimpered and sank to the floor, a squish coming from his wet diaper as he reached the bottom. Tears started to well up in his eyes as he sobbed. Freddy and Chica began hearing this along with Bonnie.

Their hearts ached with sympathy.

"What's wrong with him?" the chicken asked as the three went to the cove.

They then pulled away the curtains to see not only their friend dressed entirely in baby clothes but also a nursery too big for the average baby with toys, too large for tiny infant hands, littering the place.

Chica bend down to comfort her distraught pirate friend while Bonnie and Freddy looked around the room.

The guitarist whistled as he rubbed his hand against the rim of the large crib and looked at the little piratey mobile dangling from the bed. "Woah. This is..."

"Kind of..." Freddy added, looking around the babyish room.

"Guys!" Chica hollered, gaining the boys' attention as she hugged the pirate.

Foxy's sobs had changed to full on wailing when he noticed that his coworkers and best friends in the whole wide world knew his deepest, darkest secret. And now, he was devastated. His cries were muffled a bit due to the girl of the group hugging him close. He kind of liked it but he was still too upset to care about that. The chicken then added.

"What about Foxy?"

"Well clearly he just pissed himself." Bonnie stated, bending down and pointing at the captain's soiled diaper. "But we don't have the supplies to-"

"Yes he does. It's in here."

Both bunny and chicken turned their heads to the left to meet Freddy, who stood next to the mini fridge where a white dresser was placed. The first drawer was open and the bear had pulled out a clean diaper.

The guitarist took it and Chica smiled. "Thanks Freddy." she then lifted the wailing fox up and placed him on the changing mat. Bonnie placed the clean infant garment on the side before finding the other supplies needed for the transaction that was changing diapers.

 **~I~I~**

Foxy had no clue what was happening between the period of his three friends finding out his secret and the trio working together to change his diaper. His mind had drifted off far into the recesses of his mind, back to his actual baby years.

They were kind of foggy to say the least, but most of them included his mother's smiling face that filled him up with such happiness and glee. She kept on grinning through troubling times and she proved to her son that he can make it through anything if he kept a smile on his face.

This helped him go through the terrible things that occurred in his life later on, which included his mother and father getting brutally murdered when he was eleven by a man in all purple. It also cheered him up through horrid nights in the orphanage, where he was continuously beat at by not only the other kids but the ladies working there as well.

But a month later, his life turned for the better when a man by the name of Scott Cawthon took him in. From there, he met five younger kids that would serve as his friends in the future. In the time the children grew, Scott was busy creating Fredbear's Family Diner. And when the younger two kids, Bonnie and Chica, reached the age of eighteen (which Freddy and Springtrap were 19, Goldie was 20 and Foxy was 21), they were to perform.

In five years, things changed. Spring and Goldie fell in love and wanted to see the world, which didn't sit well with Scott. He was fine with their relationship but didn't like the fact that they were leaving. After a huge argument between the man and the yellow bear, the two dandelion colored animals left and the manager grew into a deep depression.

Foxy remembered the transition from diner to pizzeria and everything still felt the same and he still held a love for kiddish things.

He didn't watch many movies or reality TV shows like the others. Although he would go crazy to see an awesome scary movie, he prefer to watch some good old cartoons. He would usually use up the Wi-fi in the pizza place to work his laptop that Scott gave him for Christmas. None of the others complained about it though and kept to themselves about the pirate's love for old animations.

The fox had also still kept his action figures and plushies. He loved them too much to throw them away and started to get into diapers after a bet.

Freddy and him were arguing about who had the stronger arm and to test it, they had an arm wrestling match. The loser's fate was to wear the infantile garment for a week. You already know how that went down.

The pirate was relieve to figure out that they didn't have to work for that week due to it being Christmas vacation and a crazy snow week. While Bonnie and Chica enjoyed the wintry weather and Freddy read in the employee's lounge, Foxy stayed in the cove, sat on his soft diapered behind and played the day away with his toys.

That was when he realized that he was an Adult Baby.

"And...done!"

Foxy blinked his thoughts and tears away to look up at Chica's smiling face. Freddy and Bonnie were on her sides, the bear to the left and the bunny on the right. The two males were simply staring at him with straight lips and total silence. The pirate winced as the chicken continued.

"Are you okay Foxy?"

The fox sat up and looked away from the three, mumbling. "I be fine lass."

"You don't sound fine." the bear pointed out.

"Yeah, what's the deal with..." the bunny stopped and looked around the room. "all _this_?"

The oldest of the group recoiled and blushed. He rubbed his hands nervously before looking at his friends.

They all looked so worried. However, he didn't know if he should tell them. They probably won't understand and call him a freak for it. He held back tears as he thought of the others making fun of him because he was ABDL. He would never want to leave his cove ever again.

He looked back at his friends, the only family he had in this cruel world and sighed, putting the palms of his paws towards his face. "I be just a baby!"

Freddy's band tilted their heads. "Huh?"

Foxy removed his hands from his face to reveal even more tears rolling down his face. "Don't ye landlubbers see?! I be a baby trapped in a grown being body! I'm a livin' FUCKIN' freak show fer the whole wide world ta see! I don't belong in this society, in this pizzeria! So just..." he sobbed. "Just GO!"

The threesome stared at each other and then towards the sobbing captain on the changing mat. Freddy put his hat down and hugged his unrelated older brother, Bonnie and Chica following. Foxy sniffled.

"What are ye-"

"We aren't gonna leave ya Foxy." the bear answered the unfinished question.

"Yeah!" the chicken agreed. "We been with ya fer sixteen years! We aren't leaving ya now."

"Ye-ye mean it?!" Foxy asked as Chica wiped away his tears.

"Of course we do." Bonnie beamed, showing off his buck teeth. "We're your friends."

"And your family." Freddy added as the four hugged once more.

At that moment, the pirate felt at ease. All of his troubles had melted away like ice cream on a hot day. In split seconds, Foxy got out of the hug and crawled over to his still scattered toys. He looked at his friends and asked.

"Would ye wike to pway wif me?"

They nodded and walked over to the fox and sat around him. They played and let their imaginations reached heights taken when they were little. They thought of rock concerts, magical mansions, candy worlds that stretch for miles and a pirate's adventure with his friends that could last a lifetime.

 **Welp, *claps hands* I hope you guys enjoyed that. New chapters are on the way for the stories I have in progress and...yeah.**

 **Have a good day/night!**

 **~Shadsys Teddy**


End file.
